


Daybreak

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Sex, Second Time, Sexual Inexperience, Spooning, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Ron and Hermione wake up in bed together for the first time.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bring Back the Porn 2019](https://bbtp-challenge.dreamwidth.org/). I was totally blocked until this came to me this morning.

Ron woke up early and in the dark or so he thought; as it turned out his girlfriend’s hair was thick enough to block out significant amounts of light. Since they were on their sides and Hermione was enclosed in his arms and his face was pressed against the back of her neck that was an issue. 

“Her-mi-ne?” Ron said, his voice thick from sleep and hair. 

“M-morning Ron,” Hermione said in a would be causal voice. Ron could here the blush, they weren’t used to waking up _together_ yet. 

“Are you okay?” He said in the same thick voice. He lifted his head, it was not as dark as he first thought but still not bright. “What time is it?”

“I’m fine. It’s half six.” 

“Half six! Merlin, that’s too early,” Ron groaned.

“Nonsense,” Hermione said much more briskly. “We’re awake now. No point in lying about.”

“I’m far too comfortable to move,” Ron replied, tightening his grip on her ever so slightly, the smooth skin of her back felt so good and warm against his chest. They were both naked, their clothes having gotten in the way the previous evening. “Far too comfortable.”

Hermione squirmed in his grasp as she made to rise.

“Ron! I can get up if you’re holding on to me like that.”

Ron giggled, quite involuntarily and tried to turn into something manly.

“What?” Hermione snapped.

“Oh well, maybe you can’t get up like this but I can.” 

“What do you mea-oh!” She gasped. Ron hand moved his arm from around her to her hip and pulled it back slightly. His cock, half-hard from closeness and more from her wiggling, pressed between noticeably between her bum cheeks. 

“There’s always this.” Ron gave a little jerk of the hips, then felt his face burn in embarrassment at his crassness. “I mean.. I mean if you still want to you know.”

“Of course I still want to! Last night was a-amazing.” No doubt about it the stripe of Hermione’s cheek that Ron could see through the hair had gone pink. “But we’re not in the right position.”

“Oh we can do it in all sorts of position,” Ron said eagerly. “I’ll get you a book on it.”

Hermione stilled.

“I’m not talking the mickey!” Ron rushed to say. “Well not really.” -He placed a kiss on her shoulder beneath the hair.- “Forgive me?” 

“Yes, to all of it,” Hermione paused for a moment that said in a small voice. “So how do we do this?”

“Well.. shift up on to your arm a bit so I can use this arm.” -his lower arm was under her body -”then we’ll see what we can do to get you ready okay?” 

Obediently, Hermione propped her self up on her elbow and Ron’s hands begin to explore. His touch tracing the lines of her curves up and down her body, as he placed soft kisses, on her shoulder, her neck, her face, her ear, any where he could reach as her free hand cleared her hair away from between them.

Hermione tensed slightly when his hand reached her belly-button. Ron stopped moving.

“You all right? Just want to get you going before we you know put it in.”

“Sure, sure.” Hermione moaned. Her hand moved to be in top of his and Ron let her guide it down at her own pace. The triangle of hair between her legs tickled at his fingertips. Gently her cupped her cunt and started to run his fingertips over her slit, parting her entrance.

Hermione gasped and squirmed under his touch, but her grip holding his hand between her legs was quite firm. Her wetness started trickling over Ron’s fingers as he touched her.

“Oh, oh. Oh fuck,” Hermione gasped. “Go for it, Ron.”

They hitched her leg up in the air slightly as Ron positioned himself lower on the bed, his cock in hand, his length was enough to help line him up. Then he pressed home, his cock pushing into her cunt, tight despite her wetness. Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath and let it out in a long exhalation.

With her whispered and moaned encouragement, Ron started the rock his hips, thrusting his cock in small motions in an out of her a little deeper each side. His arms were wrapped around her middle now.

Lying spooned up with her Hermione, his cock buried in her, on a soft bed with morning light starting to come through the curtains was nothing short of bliss for Ron. There were no sounds beyond her moans and Ron’s deep heavy breathing for long moments.

“Ron,” Hermione said after a while, “I, I don’t.”

Ron stilled almost immediately.

“Hermione?” Ron said, concerned.

“No, err, I don’t want you to stop. Exactly.” Hermione gabbled. “I just...” 

“It’s okay, you can tell me whatever.” Ron said softly.

“Can we do it like we did last night? I like this… I just want to see you face.”

“Of course we can.” Ron said, a grin fighting it’s way across his face.

He pulled (and _out_ he thought with a rush of excitement) and Hermione shifted so she was on her back, her legs parted. Ron moved on top of her and smiled sheepishly. She grinned back, her face glowing and with such enthusiasm that any lingering worries Ron had were washed away. 

Then her hand was on his cock, guiding him back into her and Ron had never felt anything so. Good. He pushed into her easily. One arm supporting his weight, his other found Hermione’s and entwined their fingers.

“You like this Hermione?” he gasped, his eyes locked with hers, barely any distance between them.

“Oh yes! God, yes, I love seeing you.” Hermione moaned as he thrust. “And for your information I also like having access to his.”

Her free hand moved in a quick arc and impacted his arse with a smacking sound. Ron squeaked, ears burned and his cock twitched inside of her. 

“Merlin, don’t do that,” Ron gasped. Hermione looked slightly worried, even though he was still beaming down at her. “I won’t last long enough if you do that.”

Hermione giggled and her hand remained gripped firmly on his arse as he began to thrust in earnest.

A good relationship was compromise or so he had been told, Ron though, mostly to distract himself from the divine feeling of Hermione’s cunt squeezing every inch of his cock as it plunged smoothly into her. They’d found something he wanted to get up early for and something that Hermione was very happy to stay in bed for.


End file.
